The Pains of the Past
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: When a mysterious dark guild viciously attacks one of their own, Fairy Tail declares war. However what happens when one of the members of the dark guild is revealed to have a connection to Lucy's past. (Contains NaLu & some GaLe & Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of laughter, if someone far away were to stand still and listen it sounded like it could be heard from miles away. Running through the large yard of the Heartfilia estate, a young girl and boy were chasing each other around laughing merrily without a care in the world.

"You can't catch me!" the girl squealed happily as she ran from the boy pursuing her.

"Oh yeah wanna bet?" The boy replied with a smirk as he picked up speed.

Able to catch up the boy finally tapped her shoulder.

"Tag! you're it!" The boy said as he turned around followed as the girl's laughter could be heard behind him.

The two ran back and forth all through the yard tagging each other over and over again. However the merriment didn't last long as dark clouds began to fill the sky.

"Let's head inside." The boy said earning a nod in response from the girl.

The two began to walk back inside when a loud burst of thunder filled the air. Looking back the two children saw more clouds form only this time they were closer to the ground. The boy and girl began to get scared as more and more clouds formed lower and lower. They ran as fast they could to the house but the clouds began to cover it as well as everything else in the yard.

It wasn't long before the the clouds surrounded the children. The girl ran up beside the boy as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The clouds began to cover them as the girl began to whimper and the boy tightened his hold on her. Suddenly the began to feel himself begin pulled away from the girl by the clouds. The girl saw this and her widened in fear.

"N-No! Stop!" she cried as she grabbed the boys shirt and pull him back to her.

"Rrgh, Rrgh, Let me go!" The boy shouted as the clouds began to overtake him.

The boy began to feel more and more pressure like he was being swallowed. The girl continued to pull and pull but she the clouds eventually pulled the boy away from as continued to cover him.

"Ahh! Lucy!" The boy shouted as the clouds engulfed his body.

"**NO!"** The girl screamed as tears started fall down her cheeks.

The clouds eventually swallowed the boy as his hand finally disappeared from sight. The only thing that was left was a loud scream.

"**LUCY!"**

* * *

><p>Siting up in her bead with a loud scream, Lucy looked around her dark apartment as the moons glow bathed the room. She breathed heavily as tears were forming in her eyes. She was dreaming about him again. The boy that she had cared so much about. Looking by her, she saw a photo of him with her. She stroked it's side as her tears began to poor. She stared at the photo for the longest time before finally turning away. She laid her head down as her tears stained the pillow.<p>

"Issac, where are you?" she sobbed quietly.

She eventually closed her her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I know it's short but my other chapters will be much longer than this, I promise.**_

_**I'm not very good with the first chapters of my stories but I hope it was enjoyable.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the guild hall, everyone was doing there usual business. Team Natsu was crowded around a small table. Natsu and Gray were having there usual morning argument while Erza sat there quietly knowing she would have to make them be quiet in a few minutes. However there was something noticeably different about the group and it was the quietness of a normally cheerful stellar spirit mage.

Whenever Lucy came into the guild hall this morning, she looked very tired and also looked very sad. Her friends and everyone else in the guild hall had noticed her change in demeanor and were somewhat concerned about her. It wasn't like her to look so down.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza asked "you've hardly said a word this morning."

The only thing Erza got in response was silence as Lucy wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Lucy"

Silence

"Lucy!"

Snapping her back to her senses Lucy looked up at the scarlet haired girl in front of her.

"Sorry, Erza, I've got a lot on my mind." She replied rather quietly.

Ever since last night all she could think about was the dream she had and the boy that was in it. It broke her heart whenever she thought about him and the day he left her life.

"_It's been ten years Issac, where are you."_ Lucy asked herself

"Geez, what's with you today, Luce?" Natsu asked "Turn that frown upside down."

"Aye, we want to see our weird, happy, Lucy." Happy chimed in right after.

A smile did not form in the slightest on the girl's face. All she did was let out a heavy sigh.

"I think I'm just gonna go home for the day." She said sadly as she got up from her seat and left the group who were all staring at her. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she thought about Issac but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice.

"Uh, was it something we said?" Happy asked

"We want our weird, happy, Lucy." Gray said in a mock happy voice before reverting to his own. "Does that sum up your question?"

"No, it's not that," Erza said as she watched Lucy head to the bar. "Something's troubling her, something she doesn't want us to know about."

At the bar, Lucy looked back at the bar matron and her good friend.

"Hey Mira, I'm heading home for the day, I'm not feeling to well."

Mira shook her in response.

"Don't go home just yet, the master wants to speak to all of us about something important."

Now knowing she couldn't go anywhere, Lucy sighed and sat down at the bar and turned away from Mirajane.

"What!? Another one!?" Someone shouted, making the entire guild fall silent.

Turning around to the source of the voice the guild saw Levy staring at a newspaper she was holding in complete shock.

"What is it?" Erza asked her

"They struck again! That dark guild attacked another official guild!"

"Seriously!?" Gray asked in a surprised tone of voice. "That's the third one this month."

Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, Levy saw Gajeel standing over her.

"Read what is says." He ordered earning a nod in response from the girl.

Clearing her throat, Levy began to read the headlining article.

"Tragedy struck late last night as the unknown dark wizards guild attacked another official wizards guild that resided in a small town a few miles west of Magnolia. Once again there were no survivors of the attack and the guild hall was found burned to the ground. The magic councils custody enforcement unit arrived on the scene minutes after the attack was reported, but there was nobody there once they had arrived. A local resident of the town who had reported the incident was questioned after investigating the horrible scene. The resident stated that he could not see the attackers face but they did wield a large scythe. With the death toll of over 50 wizards, this heinous attack by the dark guild is the largest one yet."

"A large scythe, do you think the attacker was Erigor?" Gray asked

"I don't think so." A new voice said startling everyone.

Turning around the guild saw Laxus leaning up against a wall.

"I heard that the magic council had a head count done at the prison yesterday. Erigor was there and there was no escaped prisoners." He explained.

"Then who the hell did attack that guild!?" Elfman shouted angrily "If they were a real man they'd show they're face!"

Lucy looked around the guild hall as more and more questions aroused about the dark guild. She decided to head back to her teams table where she saw Wendy talking to Natsu.

"Why is the dark guild attacking the official ones?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Natsu growled "But I think we should find them and give them a good beating."

"Don't be Stupid, Natsu." Gray said "These guys have murdered over 100 wizards now, We don't know how powerful they are. There's no way we we're gonna risk are our lives and fight these guys."

"Gray is right." A calm elderly voice said making the entire guild fall silent in turn there heads.

Standing on the second floor of the guild hall, Fairy Tail's master Makarov stood on rail and stared down at the wizards.

"This dark guilds recent attacks is the reason why the meeting I went to was held." He said "The other masters and I discussed what should be done about them. We were able to get a small bit of information about them. The names and faces of the members remains unknown, but we do know that like the Oracion Seis, there are only six wizards and they are all said to be very powerful. The masters and I have come to the conclusion that this guild is far to dangerous to attack."

"Are we going to form another coalition with other guilds like last time?" Juvia asked.

"No," Makarov stated quickly "We don't know enough about this guild or how powerful it's members truly are, and I am not willing to risk the lives of my children to find out."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked

Letting out sigh, Makarov closed his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do." He said solemnly. "We have to keep our eyes open at all times, which is why I do not want any one of you going anywhere alone, this guild is said to kill solo guild wizards as well. No matter where you go, whether it be a job or going home, I want somebody accompanying you at all times."

The look on Makarov's face and his tone of voice made everyone in the guild believe that this dark guild was a serious threat.

"I want all S class wizards to meet me upstairs." he ordered

He soon stepped from the beam and walked away without another word.

Erza got up from her seat and went upstairs as she was told followed by Laxus and Mirajane.

Lucy stared at the S class wizards until they dissipated from sight. She then turned around to Natsu, Gray and Wendy.

"I've never seen the master this serious about something before." Lucy said

"Well what do you expect?" Gray asked "They've killed over 100 wizards now, these guys are starting to make other Dark Guild's we've faced look friendly."

"How much do you guys want to bet that they'll be coming after us soon?" Natsu asked.

Hearing this, Wendy tensed up violently and let out a small whimper of fear. Lucy saw this and put an arm around to comfort her.

"It'll be alright Wendy-chan." She softly giving the girl a warm smile.

Wendy nodded her head and began to relax as flames began to form on Natsu's fist.

"I hope we run into these punks so I can give them a good beating." he said angrily.

* * *

><p>Inside a dark abandoned castle that was hidden several miles from Magnolia, A young man with a toned and muscular body sat in room all alone on the edge of a large bed and was deep in thought. He had short messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an all black attire that consisted of a torn sleeveless shirt, cargo pants and boots, as well as fingerless gloves on his hands.<p>

The young man stared at the wall in front of him and let slow and steady breaths as blue lightning began to spark from his body. A knock on his door was heard and it was opened before he could even make a sound.

Standing in front of the young man was a young woman a few inches shorter than the young man with a finely curved body. She had long light blue hair and blues eyes and was wearing a sky blue sleeveless blouse and skirt with dark blue boots on her feet.

The young man glared at the woman in front of him as she grinned smugly and giggled.

"What is it, Ayame?" The young man asked in calm tone of voice as he continued to glare at her.

The woman giggled again as she walked into the room.

"Grumpy as usual I see, huh, Issac?" She asked as she walked towards him while giggling once more.

"You know I don't like to disturbed." Issac responded in the same tone of voice.

"I know that, but what's the matter with talking to one of your comrades, hmm?" Ayame asked as began she sat down on the edge of the bed beside Issac.

"Why are you really here?" Issac asked, not even looking at her.

"I just can't stop thinking about the day we attack so called most powerful guild in Fiore."

"Fairy Tail" Issac whispered angrily as he thought about the guild.

"That's right, and I was also thinking about a certain member of the guild that you know." Ayame said while arching an eyebrow at him.

"Don't even say her name, Ayame." Issac quickly said in a calm yet angry tone of voice.

Ayame giggled at his reaction and leaned against his arm. She then brought a hand to his face and started stroking his cheek.

"I knew that would rile you up, I've always gone for the angry type." She said in almost seductive manner.

Issac pushed her away but she leaned right back against him.

"Still I can't help but feel bad for that poor little girl." She continued in a mock sympathetic voice. "Imagine how heartbroken she'll be when she finally sees her dear Issac again after 10 long years; only to find out that he's one of the bad guys and he wants to kill her."

Ayame heard a low threatening growl coming from Issac's throat. She giggled once again, enjoying the reaction of the young man beside her. She then whispered something in his ear as he felt her ice cold breath against his cheek and neck.

"Will you really kill her Issac, or will you choke?" she asked menacingly

Issac's eyes widened in anger and with incredible speed, he struck Ayame with a hard fist engulfed in lightning. However, when he did, he saw her body shatter into tiny little pieces. He then heard laughter coming back from the doorway as Ayame stepped into the room once again. Looking down at the ground, Issac saw the thing he attacked was nothing but ice.

"Another one of your Ice Clones?" He asked the real Ayame who stood over him smugly.

"I always love it when your angry." She said as she stroked his hair.

Issac grabbed her wrist and forced it away from him.

"Come on, Ayame; give Issac a break." A new voice said.

Turning their heads Issac and Ayame saw a cloud of black mist form beside them as something appeared inside of it. The black cloud quickly disappeared and revealed a tall skinny man with a scar going across his right eye wielding a large scythe with a skull at the base of the sickle. He was taller than Issac and he had short black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black robe.

"You should have been there man. I think you would have enjoyed the show." The man said to Issac with an evil grin etched on his face.

"I take it that this attack was your handiwork, Reaper?" Issac asked even though he knew the answer.

The man chuckled menacingly as he nodded his head.

"Their screams of pain were like music to my ears," he replied "I just wished I could have played with them a little longer."

"Aww you're no fun, Reaper; I wanted you to leave at least one of them alive." Another new voice sad.

Suddenly three large cards appeared in front of the trio in Issac's room. The cards bean to rotate in circle before disappearing. In their place was a man about Ayame's height with an almost crazed look in his green eyes. He had short brown hair and was wearing a green cargo pants.

"You know I'm not good at holding back from killing, Saiko." Reaper said with an evil smile.

"That's true," Saiko replied before running out of the room only to come back with a man wrapped in chains and his mouth covered by a cloth.

"Were Magic Chains, really necessary?" Issac asked.

"I just didn't want him using any magic to cheat while we finished our game. Too bad none of his other friends from the guild I went to the other day didn't want to play, because we're having a lot fun aren't we?" Saiko asked the man who was screaming in terror as Saiko let him fell to the ground.

"It's my roll, now." He said to the wizard as he took out a pair of dice. With a flick of his wrist the dice rolled onto the ground as Saiko looked at the number on them.

"Eleven!" Saiko cheered "Looks like I won! You know what that means right?"

The wizard screamed and shook his head violently as Saiko held up a card.

"Card Magic, Jack of death!"

A blast of light shot out of the card and a tall figure wielding a sword appeared in front of the wizard. In one quick swing the Jack of death stabbed through the wizards heart killing him immediately. It disappeared as quickly as it came, as Saiko put the card in his pocket before running up to Ayame's side.

"Can you be my prize for winning, Ayame?" He asked her

Ayame didn't even look at him. Instead, she blasted him with her magic freezing him to the wall of Issac's room.

"I'm not interested in the crazy type." She said in an uninterested tone of voice as she broke the ice that pinned Saiko to the wall.

"I hope this Fairy Tail guild is as tough as people say it is." Reaper said as he looked at his scythe. "Personally, I think I could kill them all in a matter of minutes."

"Then you must have a death wish, Reaper." Another new voice said as wind began to gently blow in the room.

Appearing in the wind, was a large man wearing a loose green coat and a blue and yellow robe. Around his neck was a blood red necklace and he wearing a blindfold that covered his eyes.

"After experiencing they're power for myself I learned that they are not a guild to be underestimated." The man said.

"Aria, how long have you been standing there?" Ayame said as she sat down beside Issac.

Seeing all of his comrades around him Issac knew something must be up.

"What do all of you want?" He asked calmly.

"The master wants to see you, he says he wants to talk to you alone." Aria said.

Issac glared at all of the wizards in the room, making each and every one of them feel slightly uneasy. Getting up from the bed he walked past all of them not looking any of them in the eyes.

"Yeesh, stiffer than the stiffs in the ground." Reaper said

"Yeah, he's no fun." Saiko said as he made a pouting face.

"Both of you hold you're tongues." Aria said to both of the wizards. "You all know as well as I do, except for the master, he is the most powerful wizard in our guild."

"Still, when we do finally attack Fairy Tail, do you think he'll really be able to kill that chick he knows?" Reaper asked.

With a sinister chuckle and wicked little smile Aria responded to the question.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Walking through the long halls and corridors of the castle, Issac eventually stopped in front of a large wooden door. Opening the door, he stepped inside the castle's dark throne room. The only light in the room besides the moonlight that shined through the windows, was the torches that burned a gentle flame in each one.<p>

Looking around the throne room he walked up to the throne itself where he saw a man sitting in it. He was tall and slim and had long straight black hair as well as a long thin mustache. He was wearing a military style uniform.

"You wished to see me, master?" Issac asked the man

"Ah, there you are, Issac, I wish you would have taken part in our attacks so far. I think you would have had fun." The man said.

Issac looked down at the ground as he spoke.

"There's only one guild that I want to attack."

The man chuckled at the boys response.

"Don't worry it won't be long before we finally attack Fairy Tail." The man said. "Soon they will be nothing but a memory, and the only thing people will remember is how they fell to the Black Cobra guild."

"When do we strike?" Issac asked

"Patience, my boy," The man responded."You'll have your revenge on that girl soon, just be sure not to kill her so quickly, I have my own score to settle with her as well as Makarov and the rest of his 'children'."

Issac began to walk away as sparks of Lightning emanated from his body. The master smiled evilly as his most powerful Wizard responded to him before he left the room.

"Yes, Master Jose."

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2.**_

_**I apologize for any grammar errors you find. Grammar has never been my forte.**_

_**I've never been very good with names so I had a bit of trouble trying to think of the name for the dark guild and it's members besides Aria and Issac. To me personally Jose was my favorite villain of Fairy Tail I don't what is I like about him I just do. **_

_**It seems that Black Cobra guild Is ready to strike it's next victim. What will happen next we'll just have to wait and see.**_

**Please Review.**

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Entering her apartment, Lucy closed the door and immediately went over to her bed for falling down on it. She didn't know why, but she had never felt so alone before. It felt like she was the only person left in a world where everyone she cares about has disappeared, leaving her with nothing but memories.

Look at her nightstand beside her, her eyes met with the same picture of her and Issac that she saw last night, tears stung her eyes once more no matter how many times she saw this picture or thought about him she couldn't help but cry. She was about to let her tears flow until she heard a familiar voice in her room.

"Natsu, what do you want?" Lucy asked as she turned a nearby light.

Looking over she saw the pink haired mage as well as Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla standing together in a place where they couldn't be seen until now. They were all expecting her to freak out, but they've all been in her apartment so many times uninvited she just gave up and has gotten used to the fact that she'll never have privacy in her own home.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked her friends.

"We came her because the master wanted us to make sure you got home safely." Erza answered "With this dark guild running amok and killing wizards left and right, he asked us to follow you home so we could make sure you weren't attacked."

"We also came here because we wanted to see ya." Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye!" Happy chirped

"Yeah you've been down in the dumps lately." Gray continued with a grin of his own.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed. Has her mood really been that bad as of late?

"Lucy," Erza started seriously looking to discuss the problem "I have a feeling that somethings been bothering you, Something you don't want to talk about. As your friend I think you should tell us whats wrong, maybe we can help."

Lucy tensed up violently she was sure at some point she would tell her friends about Issac but she didn't want to tell anybody right now it was to painful to think about what happened to him.

"Please Lucy-san" Wendy said as she looked at her big sister figure with large brown eyes.

Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I-I can't tell you." She said sadly

"But why?" Gray asked "We're you're best friends you should be able to talk to us."

Lucy turned away from them.

"I just can't." Lucy replied before looking at Erza hoping to change the subject. "So, Erza, why did the master call up the S-Class wizards?"

"He wants us to take turns and patrol magnolia once every hour." Erza said "He wants to make sure that this dark guild doesn't get anywhere near Fairy Tail. Laxus is on patrol right now, then Mira will take over the next round, followed by me."

Natsu grew bored of the conversation and began to look for something to do so he could entertain himself. Looking around the apartment, the corner of his eye spotted a picture he hadn't seen before. Walking over to it he picked it up and observed it carefully.

He was staring at a picture of a young Lucy wearing a pink and white dress and she was as happy as could be. She was hugging a young man who looked to be a few years older than her. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a black and white tuxedo and a black tie he smiling down at her with an arm wrapped around her back. Natsu smile at the picture for a moment before turning back to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, who's this guy with you in this picture?" He asked as he showed the picture to her.

Turning around Lucy gasped in shock as she stared at the photo. What happened next surprised everyone. Running over to Natsu she snatched the picture out of his hand and shoved him to the ground with great force.

"Please don't ask about this picture." She said in an almost begging manner "In fact, forget you ever saw it."

Erza face fell into a frown of concern.

"I think we just found the reason why you've been acting so strange lately." She said.

"Please don't ask about this picture It's none of your business who he is." Lucy said as she put the picture down.

"I don't think so," Natsu said as he glared at the boy in the picture. "Sounds like it's the guy in that picture who's the real problem."

"Shut up, Natsu!" Lucy snapped.

Wendy stepped away from the group. She knew that this was not going to end well.

"Um, everyone?" She said "Maybe we should leave Lucy-san alone and stop asking about that boy."

However her words fell on deaf ears as everyone continued to try to get Lucy to open up.

"Who is he, Lucy?" Erza asked "Did he hurt you in the past?"

Once again, all Lucy could do was beg for them to stop.

"Please...Please, stop asking about him. I don't wanna talk about him."

"Come on Lucy," Gray said as he walked over to the stellar spirit mage. "At least tell us his name."

"Leave" Lucy whispered brokenly as she turned away from her friends.

Everyone fell silent and they could hear small sobs coming from her.

"Get out, all of you." She sobbed.

Everyone in the room began to feel guilty, all they were trying to do was get information about the boy in the picture but they didn't realize how much it was hurting Lucy. Wanting to do something to comfort her Natsu slowly walked over to her and raised a hand out to put on her shoulder.

"Lucy," He said in a soft tone that nobody had ever heard from him.

"**I SAID GET OUT!"** Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was taken aback as they could here Lucy breathing violently as she did her best to not look anyone in the eyes. They could tell she was guilty for yelling at them but in ways they felt like they deserved it for not obeying her wishes.

"Let's go" Erza said as she made her way to the door but she quickly stopped and turned her head back to Lucy. "I'm sorry, Lucy"

Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla followed Erza out the door, however Natsu couldn't move. He had never seen Lucy so upset before.

"I'm sorry too,' he said softly. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Just go away Natsu." Lucy replied as she continued to softly cry.

Not wanting to see her like this anymore, Natsu tried to put his hand on her shoulder once more only for her to flinch away from it. he had given up at that point and decided it was best to leaver her be for now.

"See you tomorrow," He said quietly but loud enough for Lucy to hear him.

When she didn't respond, he left the room sadly and closed the door softly behind him.

All alone once again, Lucy stared at the picture of her and Issac for a moment before her thoughts turned to her friends.

"_What have I done?" _She asked herself in thought. _"How could I have treated them like that?"_

Knowing it was to late to apologize for now Lucy dropped into the bed and cried herself to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>Outside in the dark streets of Magnolia Wendy walked along the abandoned roads by the stream with Carla in her arms. Ever since she left Lucy's apartment her thoughts have been all about her.<p>

"Poor Lucy-san." She said sadly "She must be so heartbroken right now."

"Well what did you expect?" Carla asked "Those four should have respected her wishes and left her alone. Though I am curious about that boy in the picture, what is her connection with him?"

Wendy thought about the picture herself.

"Maybe they're old friends." She suggested

"I think it's deeper than that." Carla responded

"Maybe Lucy-San will tell us about him one day." Wendy said as looked up into the night sky. "Until then I think we should obey her order's and not ask about him."

"Speaking of following orders," Carla began in a lecturing tone of voice. "Shouldn't you be obeying the masters and not be walking these streets alone?"

"But I'm not alone I have you with me." Wendy said with a giggle.

The exceed simply rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending to much time with Natsu." She said flatly.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh happily at the response.

However the laughter quickly died when Wendy began to sense someone behind her. Turning around she saw a black cloaked figure. The only thing the young dragon slayer could see was the figures mouth.

"Um can I help you?" Wendy asked.

The figure gave no response for the longest time before making a small step towards the little girl and her exceed companion. Wendy began to feel afraid of the figure and stepped backwards.

"Wendy, be careful." Carla warned. "I can sense an incredible amount of magic power coming from this person."

Wendy stepped back once more not taking her eyes off of the figure.

"Are you a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" The figure asked in a calm tone of voice that sounded like it belonged to a young man.

Wendy tensed up becoming more and more afraid of this man.

"W-Who are you?" Wendy asked nervously.

"That is unimportant," The cloaked man said. "Answer the question."

"Why do you want to know?" Wendy asked wanting to run but was to scared to move.

The man did not respond and Carla suddenly gasped.

"Wait a minute," The exceed said as she pointed one of her paws at the man. "Are you one of the members of the Dark Guild that has been attacking the official ones?"

Wendy and Carla could see sparks of Lightning emanating from the man who looked at Wendy's shoulder and saw her guild emblem.

"So you are a member," The man said.

Taking several steps towards her Wendy dropped Carla and out of instinct tried to defend herself.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She cried blasting magic from her mouth.

The figure remained still as the blast of Dragon Slayer magic came closer and closer towards him.

He then raised one of hands in front of him.

Suddenly wall of lightning appeared around his hand and the Sky Dragon's Roar connected with it. Wendy's magic blasted all over the place but did not hit it's intended target.

Wendy looked on in fear as the shield of Lightning disappeared

"So you're the 'Maiden of the Sky'," The man said calmly. "I must admit kid, you've got guts."

Wendy's eyes widened in terror as his hand became engulfed in Lightning.

"But you made a serious mistake attacking me." The man said.

Wendy screamed in terror as the man rushed towards her with his Lightning fist raised. Everything went black seconds later.

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3.**_

_**I apologize for taking so long to get it out. I'm working on another story as well as this one. I will try to get the next chapter of this story out as soon as possible.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose over there horizon and began to shine it's light on the town of Magnolia. Lucy slept peacefully in her apartment until the sunlight hit her eyes. Fluttering them open she sat up in the bed and stretched. She still felt guilty about the way she had acted last night towards her friends.

"I need to apologize to them," She said to herself "They didn't deserve to be yelled at like that."

"LUCY!" Someone shouted as they busted though her door nearly knocking off it's hinges.

Lucy screamed in surprise but silenced herself when she saw Gray standing in front of her.

"Gray, what in the world are you-"

"We don't have time to talk," Gray said cutting her off. "You need to get to the guild hall!"

"Why what's going on?" She asked getting worried by Grays urgency as well as the look of pain she could see on his face.

"It's Wendy" He said solemnly.

It was so silent after gray said those words that If a fly was buzzing around Lucy's apartment you could hear it's wings flap. Quickly getting dressed after making gray leave. Lucy bolted out of her apartment and eventually caught up to him. The two then ran as fast they could towards the guild hall.

Bursting through the doors Lucy could the words and the sobs of worry going throughout the guild as everyone was circled around the center. Turning around Cana saw Lucy and then motioned with her forward.

"She keeps whispering your name." She said to Lucy before calling out to the circle of Wizards. "Lucy's here, let her get through."

Fighting throughout the the crowd of her guildmates, Lucy eventually saw Natsu's pink hair as well at the long white hair of Mirajane and the blue hair of Wendy. When she finally broke through the crowd. Her eyes widened in sheer horror and felt tears form in them when saw Wendy who was being held in Mira's arms.

"W-Wendy-Ch-Chan." Lucy stuttered in disbelief.

Wendy was covered head to toe in black, blue, and purple bruises. The dress she was wearing was tattered and torn and the was blood coming down from the bottom right corner of her lip and her nose. Both of her eyes were also swollen black. Lucy could hear her breathing which was raspy and erratic.

Lucy felt her legs give way as she fell to her knees and crawled over to her injured comrade and "little sister" who was beaten half to death. Wendy swollen eyes opened slightly as she could hear her "Big sister's" voice. Looking over, her eyes fully opened as she struggled out of Mira's arms and fell into Lucy's who wrapped her arms around her. She could hear Wendy quietly sobbing into her shoulder and her tiny body tremble violently. The guild looked on sadly as they could see the girl visibly shaking.

"Juvia found her like this on the street this morning." Mira said sadly as Gray fought through the crowd to get into the center.

"L-Lucy-San" Wendy sobbed in a painful hoarse whisper. as Lucy stroked up and down her back.

"Shh," Lucy hushed softly to the child in her arms. "You're alright now, you're safe."

Wendy eventually passed out in Lucy's arms. Lucy grew scared for a moment but relaxed once she saw that she was still breathing. Natsu and Gray both scowled coldly at the bruises on Wendy's body as Lucy spoke up once more.

"Where's Carla? Shouldn't she be here with Wendy?"

"She was attacked as well, but she wasn't badly injured." Mira replied "After Juvia took Wendy, she took off to find the master and tell him what happened."

Looking down at the beaten and bruised girl in her arms. Lucy couldn't help but let a few tears stream down her cheeks before looking up at her teammates. Gray was doing his best not to look at Wendy. He couldn't stand seeing someone so young and innocent this badly injured. Natsu was shaking violently but was trying to remain as calm as possible. Lucy could tell that he was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was in a rage and was ready to explode.

Suddenly the guild doors swung open and revealed an enraged Erza who was struggling to pull something inside the guild.

"LET ME GO!" A familiar gruff male voice shouted angrily.

Being dragged by the shirt collar was Gajeel who was trying to brake free of Erza's grasp. The guild immediately made a hold in the circle when they saw the look on Erza's face. The scarlet haired mage continued to fight with Gajeel who used his iron dragon club to put a hole in the floor to pin himself to the ground so he couldn't move. However it didn't last long as Erza used all of her strength to throw him into the center of the circle. Lucy barely had time to move while holding onto the unconscious Wendy.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gajeel shouted.

"Silence!" Erza screamed back as she pointed a sword at his throat. "Don't try to play innocent now that you've shown you're true colors!"

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy woman!?"

"Are you blind!? Look at Wendy she's just a little girl and you attacked her!"

Silence fell across the guild hall as Gajeel stared at Erza for a moment before complete snapping and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What!? You think I did this!? Why would I attack the kid!?"

"Don't tell you've forgotten what happened before the master let you into the guild." Erza said threateningly.

"She's has a point," Macao said "It was Gajeel that destroyed our guild hall and attacked Jet, Droy, and, Levy."

All of team Shadow Gear cringed at the memory as Natsu stepped up to speak.

"Gajeel, didn't do this." He said calmly. Everyone looked at Natsu surprisingly they never thought that he would defend him.

"I can smell the scent of whoever attacked Wendy and it's not Gajeel's scent; so it wasn't him."

"So if it wasn't Gajeel, who was it then?'" Erza asked as she drew her sword away from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I don't know," Natsu said.

"It was the unknown Dark guild." An elderly voice said.

Turning around the guild saw Makarov waking towards them with Carla flying behind him.

"Carla had told me everything on the way here. Wendy was attacked last night by one of they're members.

The guild let him through as he stood over Wendy who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"M-Master," She stuttered in pure fear as Lucy tightened her grip on her so she wouldn't move and injure herself further than she already was.

Makarov looked into Wendy's eyes and could see the terror emanating in her beautiful brown orbs. It was a horrible sight that made Makarov's heart brake in sadness and his blood boil in anger. He could tell the young child was scared half to death even though she was in her own guild and was in the arms of one of the most kindhearted people that he had ever met. He could feel the fear welling up in her tiny body. The fear of the memories of last night and the fear of being attacked once more. Putting a soft hand on her head he gave her a warm smile and tried and calm her down.

"Be at ease my child." He said gently "You're safe now, and I promise that no harm shall come to you while I am here."

Wendy felt her energy leave her once again as she passed out in Lucy's arms.

"Lucy, take her upstairs to the infirmary." Makarov ordered.

Lucy nodded as she stood up carefully, not wanting to drop the girl in her arms.

"Wait a minute, Lucy!" Mira said suddenly as she stood up and walked over to her.

The eldest Strauss sibling let out a deep breath before placing a hand over Wendy. Lucy then saw a white light that felt very calm and warm.

"What are you doing to her?" Lucy asked.

"I'm placing a sleeping spell on her; just like I did you during the war against Phantom. She needs to rest, and this should keep her asleep for several hours."

When Mira was finished, Lucy turned around and made her way to the steps that led to the second floor only to stop and turn around once again.

"Master, is alright if I stay with her until she wakes up?" She asked as she looked down at the girl in her arms.

"Of course, my dear." He said with a soft smile. "I think that would be best."

When he said that, Lucy smiled for the first time all day as she walked up to the infirmary with the unconscious Wendy.

Once she had left, The entire guild could feel the magic power from Makarov increase as his face contorted into one of pure anger.

"I don't know who this guild is," He said calmly yet with rage in his voice. "But they have made a terrible mistake attacking Fairy Tail."

Needing to release his anger he blasted a powerful shot of Light magic at table turning completely obliterating it. He then turned to his "children" and spoke to them in the most low and threatening tone of voice that they had ever heard,

"This guild wants a war with us, well they've got one!"

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I apologize for it being so short but I wanted this chapter to focus on the aftermath of Wendy's attack.**_

_**Thank you all to have favorited and are following this story I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


End file.
